After the Party
by FutnutMcGucket
Summary: Pacifica Elise Northwest had just disobeyed her parents and allowed the common folk to ruin her perfect mansion. What would her parents think of her now? Did she return to the uncaring and insulting little brat she was before? What were her thoughts on Dipper?
1. Chapter 1

"Thank you for the lovely evening Preston. That cider was to die for."

"Your welcome. It was a pleasure having you over for my little soire'."

The snooty man laughed his snooty laugh, causing his one line of hair to flip back and forth across his scalp. "I wouldn't miss it for the world. See you at the Multibucks International Investment group meeting next month."

"Yes. Yes. Bye now." The mustachioed man said to his dandy friend.

The annual party at the Northwest Manor had been a complete success. The affluent had their day in the sun reveling in a celebration of their riches while the common town folk of Gravity Falls had their fill of consuming all manner of fancy foods and misplacing eating utensils. Yes everyone enjoyed their visit to the manor. Everyone except for the owners of the house.

The Northwest family had intended to invite only the richest and most powerful people in their inner circle. The entire event was made to cement their business relationships and further solidify their influence in the town through the exclusivity of their guest list. Everything was going according to the Northwest's plan. That was until a vengeful ghost, a disobedient daughter and a clumsy 12 year old boy conspired to crash the party and let the gates be open to the common folk.

To them their perfect party had been perfectly ruined. Their perfect reputation had been tarnished in the eyes of their rich friends. Indeed, they had failed to uphold their rigid sense of classist motivated segregation and provide their friends an evening free of common folk interaction (as if they didn't get enough of that already). Fortunately most of the guests who were actually invited all left a little after the arrival of the common folk.

"Pacifica Elise Northwest." The mustachioed man shouted from the top of his lungs.

No one answered. Not a peep from the servants. They were all quite busy attending to their other duties which as of present was shuffling around carrying clothes and plates back to the kitchen. The staff knew that when the mustachioed man known as Preston Northwest was angry, it was best to avoid eye contact and his attention altogether.

'This is it. The party is over. The guests are gone. Dipper is gone. The doors are locked. The gates are closed.' Pacifica Elise Northwest thought to herself inside one of the many hidden rooms the Northwest manor had to offer. She had discovered it at the beginning of the party as she attempted to flee from a homicidal lumberjack ghost. Now, surrounded by the paintings of her family's most infamous liars, con artists and mad scientists, it was her one safe refuge from the inevitable wrath of her parents for disobeying them and allowing the common folk to enter the mansion.

In Pacifica's defense her options at the time of the opening of the party gates was to either open the gates herself and save all the party guests from their fate as wooden sculptures about to enter a firey inferno of death or hide in the basement for week and live off sandwiches and the meat of a soon to be dead butler. For Pacifica, the choice between sanity and cannibalism was simple.

As Pacifica sat in the abandoned room, an idea came to her mind. Maybe her parents would see the practicality and morality of her choice. Had she not given in to the ghost's demands the Northwest family's friends and business associates would've all died a horrible death because of her parent's stubborn stuck-up attitude towards the segregated town folk. The Northwest reputation would've deteriorated nonetheless because of their responsibility in allowing their friends and potential investors into their many financial firms to die.

'PACIFICA ELISE NORTHWEST' Preston bellowed. Pacifica could hear the rage in his voice halfway across the house. 'Would someone please find my daughter? You there…um…what's your face.'

"Jeeves, sir."

"Shut up and find my daughter. Bring her to me."

"Yes sir."

'Oh no' Pacifica dreaded the approach of the butler. She knew his background included military experience in the SAS and would have no trouble finding her within the hidden room.

Pacifica covered her eyes and allowed her head to sink onto her knees. She had some measure of how angry her parents would be for ruining their reputation ever so slightly. But she never imagined him yelling at the top of his lungs. At times like these, the usual route of punishment is a good old fashioned grounding, Northwest style. The child would be placed in her room, deprived of all electronics, pictures and books, meals would be given through a locked door and left with the gnawing sensation that her brain was rotting. Events such as these usually lasted multiple weeks at their worst and a few days at their lowest severity. It was somewhere between the grounding experienced by middle class teens in the suburbs and Nazi Gestapo torture practices without the beatings and starvation.

The painting covered entrance to Pacifica's hiding place fluttered and the silhouette of Jeeves the butler appeared before Pacifica. "Miss Pacifica?" Jeeves stood tall, back straight and serious like the military man he was. "Your parents require your presence in the party hall." His voice was calm and collected knowing full well he was sending her to the wolves.

Pacifica sighed. "Very well" Pacifica whispered, barely audible to Jeeves. She slowly got up and walked towards her fate. Before fully stepping into the light of the hallway Jeeves held Pacifica's hand back.

"Miss Pacifica?" Jeeves said, his body hidden by the now ripped canvas of the painting covering the room. "Thank you for saving the lives of the guests and my own. I know your parents may not believe it but you did the right thing."

"Thanks Jeeves. I needed to hear that." A small smile appeared across Pacifica's face as she turned and left her hiding place behind, feeling a little braver and more confident than she was before.

"Preston dearest. Let's get ready for bed and put an end to this terrible night." A woman with far too many botox injections said as she approached him. "We should all get some rest from having dealt with the riff raff of this town."

Preston softened at her suggestion. "Well. I suppose a little rest would do me some good. Fine, we'll deal with Pacifica in the morning."

"You wanted to see me daddy." Pacifica said, appearing just as her parents were taking their first steps towards their bedrooms. Had she waited just a few minutes longer perhaps she would have been spared the lecture until the next day.

"Yes I did." Preston Northwest said, rounding on his daughter with a more firm and stoic expression. The wife stood silently behind him with a look of concern. "You disobeyed us and allowed the riff raff to enter our mansion." A throbbing vein was clearly visible on Preston's left temple. "Their table manners were atrocious, our apple cider supply tastes like lumberjack sweat and most importantly…" He turned away from Pacifica and took a few steps towards the dying fire of their fireplace. "The Northwest reputation has been sullied. You know how our friends feel about rubbing elbows with the lesser folk. We live busy and fulfilling lives that need rest periods free of the human filth that would otherwise disrupt ours. If we can't provide that for them that much then our reputations are diminished and our social and business relationships follow suit."

Pacifica winced at each sentence. She knew what her reply would be to each of her father's statements but she also knew not to talk back when he was like this. At every other conversation she had with her father about sensitive subjects such as this the smart thing to do would be to listen, understand and give the illusion that she had learned her lesson through infrequent and silent nods. The only difference was that she knew for a fact that he was wrong; that no matter how harsh his words were the consequences of her actions would be the same. Dipper's words this night helped confirm what she had already been thinking for a long time.

"Daddy." Pacifica started in an almost monotone voice. It was key that she keep her emotions absent from the conversation so as to not incite her father's anger. "Our reputation was down the drain the moment the ghost showed up, turned everyone to wood and about to burn the house down along with everyone in it. If I hadn't pulled that lever for everyone our family friends and business prospects would've gone up in ashes literally."

Preston Northwest returned his glare to his daughter. His frustration and anger with Pacifica had reached a peak to the point where his hair was on fire. But that may have been because he was standing too close to the fireplace.

He approached Pacifica, stomping as he did so, extinguished his flaming coifed hair (it was reaching his scalp) and smacked Pacifica on the cheek. "Do not disrespect your father." He snapped. "Who do you think was responsible for allowing that detestable ghost back into the house?"

"Dipper." Pacifica meekly replied. Her hand touched her cheek where a little bit of burnt hair residue covered her still burning cheek.

"And who chose Dipper to exorcise said ghost in advance of the party so that our reputation would not be sullied by this inconvenience?"

"Me." Pacifica turned her head down to look at the perfectly clean floor the butlers and maids had just recently cleaned. She could see her face's reflection and couldn't help but notice that her left eye was just barely forming a tear.

"Good. I have a feeling that boy Dipper released the ghost on purpose to get back at us."

"That's not true." Pacifica pleaded. "I don't know how the ghost got out but Dipper came back to try and stop it. But he was…was…" The words were stuck in Pacifica's throat.

"Pacifica Elise Northwest." He said sternly. She knew instantly not to talk anymore. "I don't want to hear another word out of you for the rest of the night. Now get out of my sight."

Pacifica slowly and robotically turned away and began what seemed like the long journey back to her room. Her mother looked after daughter walking away and felt a twinge of sympathy in her heart. Given the botox injections and her taut skin no one would notice.

When Pacifica got to her room the first thing she did was enter her personal bathroom. She walked past her giant mirror knowing full well how she looked without glancing at it. Next came the undressing and allowed her pretty purple dress to slowly fall to the floor in a heap. She entered her shower, turned the water to moderately hot and hoped the temperature would soothe away the need to cry.

Five minutes into the shower, Pacifica began to regain her composure and reorganize her thoughts. She began thinking of Dipper. They had quite a fun time dancing through the night and even shared in a few slow dances. Ironically, the name of the first slow dance was Fur Elise by Beethoven. Dipper had a difficult time following the movements for Fur Elise and the other classical pieces but with a little assistance from Pacifica and hand redirection (his hands had a hard time knowing the difference between hip and butt) he found his clumsy way. Afterwards, they started trashing a couple of rooms in the mansion with special attention to the silver clad room. She later blamed some of the party guests for the mess and thought just how wonderful it felt to get away with it. For one night and one night only, Pacifica felt like she was liberated from the pressures of proper behavior and rule abiding her parents had consistently enforced on her.

A genuine laugh made its way out of Pacifica's mouth. Usually her laughter was reserved for times when she had insulted or humiliated someone in the town or for the esoteric jokes dinner party guests made at the mansion. No. This was a kind of laughter made when people are genuinely happy, free of malice towards anyone else and meant to be shared with a friend. A 12 year old's laugh.

'I'm going crazy.' Pacifica thought to herself as she reflected on the fact that she had gone from crying to laughing in a matter of minutes. She contemplated bipolar disorder as the root cause of her mood switching. 'On the whole, I guess my night was pretty great.' The burnt hair residue on Pacifica's cheek from Preston's slap finally washed away and disappeared into the shower drain.


	2. Chapter 2

Knock, knock, knock.

"Miss Pacifica. It is time to wake up."

"I'm already up." Pacifica hollered from her personal bathroom within her room. She was two doors away from where Jeeves would be calling from and she made sure he knew that his task was never a task to begin with.

"Very good Miss Pacifica. Breakfast is currently being served in the formal dining hall. Your father will be requesting your presence again in ten minutes."

"Tell him I'll be there in a minute." She said as she began washing her face. Pacifica was still a little groggy from the last night. Whether it was from how awesome the party was or how it ended with her receiving a lecture from her father she couldn't tell. She paid extra attention the spot on her cheek where Preston slapped her. The pain was gone but the memory of it all was singed into her head along with the boy that made her night one of the best she had in a long while.

Pacifica finally stepped out of her bedroom and walked to the formal dining hall. She wondered how her father would behave this morning. Little thought was given to her mother; Pacifica knew how she would act. Priscillia Northwest would take the role of the concerned parent enforcing both the traditions of the Northwest family on Pacifica and temper Preston's anger.

"Nice of you to join us Pacifica." Preston Northwest said, eyeing his daughter. For the first five minutes, Pacifica felt the ceremony of the dining hall gathering for breakfast move at a snail's pace. From the pulling of the chair to the serving of cold water, Pacifica would take a quick nonchalant glance at her father and notice the stare in his eyes. When she stared into his eyes Pacifica could easily imagine her father saying "I hate you" in the tone of some spoiled child. If anyone else other than Pacifica in Gravity Falls was thinking these thoughts they would've used the tone and voice of the only spoiled child they knew, Pacifica Northwest.

"Good morning mommy, daddy." Pacifica gestured towards her mother first before her father.

"How did you sleep?"

"Quite well. I had a great time last night." Pacifica plastered a big smile on her face. She made sure Preston knew that she had no regrets about letting the people of Gravity Falls crash one of the greatest parties in the world.

"Any plans for the day mapped out?"

"No. None at all."

The butlers finally came out from the kitchen in a well concerted display of timing and discipline. The degree of perfect line formation and simultaneous serving of each tray for every person at the dinner table rivaled that of automatons. "For today's breakfast we have eggs benedict served with hollandaise sauce and a side of hash browns made from local golden Yukon potatoes." Said Jeeves from beside Preston's tall teak chair.

"Thank you Jeeves."

"Would Master Preston like a serving of coffee by the end of the meal?"

"Yes. Excellent suggestion Jeeves."

"Very well, sir. And Madame Priscillia and Miss Pacifica?"

"I'm fine with water Jeeves."

"As am I" replied Pacifica.

"Very well." And off Jeeves went along with the rest of the servants who gathered up and formed a perfect line behind the head butler as he entered the kitchen.

"Pacifica, dear." Preston started, cutting into the first eggs benedict and letting the richness of the yolk melt into the hollandaise sauce. "I hate to bring this up but due to last night's debacle of a party we are going to have to do some damage control."

'Not this again.' Pacifica mentally sighed. As much as she shared in her family's concern for their reputation Pacifica also knew that their name was based on trash to begin with. Dipper Pines had shown her that repeatedly. From the earliest member of the Northwest family who supposedly founded the town of Gravity Falls right up to her parents, each represented everything wretched about humanity. The Northwest who founded Gravity Falls was a poop shoveling moron while Pacifica's parents were so vain they would resort to cannibalism to protect their reputation. The hidden storage room for paintings of the Northwest family's robbers and con artists did little to dissuade Pacifica's sadness from being part of quite possibly the worst lineage ever. In her eyes, if she were to legitimately restore the Northwest name it would have to be made through some other means that didn't involve class segregation or the other horrible things her family did to hurt others.

"I've planned a series of events designed to regain our reputation within the Northwest stakeholder community. Most of these events won't take place until at least a month from now except for one happening this week." He paused midway, taking another hollandaise sauce laden rich slice of his eggs benedict.

"What's happening this weekend?" Pacifica said, eyes more focused on the eggs benedict in front of her. She avoided the yolk altogether and sliced off portions with only the organic Canadian bacon, egg whites and fresh baked English muffin.

"We'll be visiting a wine field in another part of Oregon and share in the celebration of its grand opening to the public. It'll be especially profitable for us because of the new grape varietals and wines to be produced at that facility. Best of all there will be no rabble from some backwoods town to muck it all up."

"Is it alright if I not join in on the festivities?" Pacifica said, finally reaching the yolks of her eggs benedict.

"Why ever not Pacifica dear?" Priscillia Northwest responded. "Lots of kids from our family friends will be in attendance. I'm sure you can find yourself a few familiar faces among the crowd of beautiful people. Why there's even a horse stable not far from the actual wine fields." She said, wiping down the edges of her lips.

"I'd rather stay in Gravity Falls mommy. You know, hang out with the friends I already have in town."

"Pacifica, this visit is as much to help us as it is for you. The social capital you could build with the kids of some of our close friends may well last for years and help you to succeed later on in life." Preston stood and reached for one of the many bells placed adjacent to him and his wife. Every table in the Northwest manor was set with a team of bells of varying sizes and alloys to summon servants to the origin of their call. One such bell, however, not meant for servants, was always carried in Preston's blazer. He picked up a silver bell and rung it once.

"You rang sir?" Jeeves said, seemingly appearing out of thin air.

"Is the coffee ready for me?"

"Yes sir and here it is along with the usual two sugars and one cream." Reaching from behind Jeeves produced a tray of one delightful smelling coffee and two waters.

"Thank you Jeeves." Preston said as Jeeves began setting the beverages down.

As Jeeves reached opposite end of the table Pacifica smiled at him. "Thank you Jeeves."

"You're welcome Miss Pacifica." He said before promptly turning around and heading back to the kitchen, silver tray in hand.

"So Pacifica darling." Priscillia started. "If not the betters at the wine fields opening then who will you be hanging out today? I'm not sure there's anyone of good repute your age currently in town to hang out with."

Priscillia words cut through Pacifica's thoughts. True there was no remotely cool her age to hang out with in town. She simply wanted a quiet weekend to herself and the town of Gravity Falls after all the excitement from dancing and nearly being hacked to death by a homicidal ax wielding ghost. Unfortunately, Pacifica's normal hang out buddies Tammy and Heather had left to go some other business deal their families were making place outside of town or some such nonsense. That just left…

"I was thinking about heading off to invite the Pines twins for a play date or something." She said suddenly finding the remaining yokes on her plate very amusing to play with.

"Absolutely not."

"Don't worry it's not like I'm going to hang out with them as if I were their friend or anything. I'm just going to see if Mabel and his brother would like another dose of mini golf shame and if not I'll move onto croquet or chess."

"The answer is still absolutely not."

"Why not?" She stabbed at her egg yolks.

"Dipper Pines has caused enough trouble for our family. He's either an incompetent ghost buster or vindictive vigilante out to get us for excluding him from the party. I'm not entirely sure what happened that night because I was busy trying to save our lives and directing maids to clean up the mess the commoners made in the living rooms."

Pacifica tried to keep a straight face but a grin finally broke out to taunt Preston. 'That's what you think isn't it daddy?'

"But that boy is no friend of the Northwest's. And I forbid you from seeing him."

"Fine then. I'll just stay home."

"I'll let you."

Pacifica turned to face her father, eyes at full attention and a hint of confusion. "You're really letting me stay home?"

"Yes, Pacifica. I am _allowing_ you to stay home." Preston said as broke open a coffee creamer and poured it into his French café. "But on one condition."

Pacifica frowned at that.

"We'll be hiring a babysitter to watch you and the house over the weekend."

"What!?" Pacifica gasped. "Since when do I need a bleeding babysitter? I'm like 12 years old already."

"I know dear but after last night I and your mother just don't trust you as much anymore."

"What about Jeeves?" Pacifica interrupted. "Use him or some other butler as a babysitter."

"We were planning on using Jeeves and I've spoken with him on the matter but he refused."

"What?!" Pacifica cried. This was too much bad news to be had in the morning for her.

"Yes. Apparently he wants to quit being a butler in our service." Preston took a sip of his still steaming cup of coffee. He could taste the hints of cocoa characteristic of French coffee. "After everything we've given him and the military like quality of work he does." He held his forehead in his hand.

"So who's going to be my." Pacifica spat out the last word. "Babysitter."

"Oh don't worry. He comes recommended from a very close friend of mine who heads one of the largest pool installation and pool equipment retail chains in the Northwest." He smiled.

"Fine whatever." Pacifica huffed and excused herself from the breakfast table and heading off to the kitchen. She smacked the door aside and entered the busy kitchen. The place was only half filled to capacity with servants cleaning up after the cooks and head chef. Copper pans and pots were clanging away being washed of their grease in one corner of the kitchen. At another corner stood Jeeves absentmindedly scribbling away in a notepad and periodically checking his watch.

"Jeeves, what is the meaning of this?"

The butler looked up from his notepad and furrowed his brow. "What are you referring to Miss Pacifica?"

"Why are you resigning your post as head butler of this estate?" She said barely holding back the anger lodged in her throat.

"Oh, so you heard."

Pacifica stared at the butler. The one person who showed her a little gratitude for the sacrifice she had made last night, the one man who she had considered almost as a friend after last night was leaving her to some stranger. "You still haven't answered my question."

Jeeves glanced away towards the trash bin one of the garbage boys was throwing his gloves into. "Pacifica, after last night I realized that my efforts to preserve and maintain the name of the Northwest family has gone unnoticed. Ten long years of service and in the end being almost done in by your father and a vengeful ghost has shown me that."

"But I appreciate you." Pacifica pleaded, holding Jeeves' gloved hand to her cheek.

"I am deeply sorry Miss Pacifica." He lowered himself to pat her head. "But I am an old man now. I have seen you grow up from a crying toddler to a young lady with a budding intelligence. So believe me when I say you'll be alright in my absence. It's time for this old man to go home to Hertfordshire."

'Please take me with you.' She thought to herself.

"Don't worry, I hear that the gentleman to replace me for the weekend has a sense of morality similar to your own."

"I wouldn't say that much."

Jeeves chuckled. "Of all the things Northwests are, modesty is a rarity among them. Excuse me Miss Pacifica but I believe your father is finished with his coffee." He gently removed his gloved hands from Pacifica and walked out the door to the kitchen.

A bell rang from the other side of the door, signaling the end of breakfast.

The rest of the day and week passed like a kidney stone stuck in an old man. It was slow and painful and the only company that Pacifica had were the butlers and maids whose laconic nature towards the owners of the manor made them less like normal social humans and more like the paintings on the walls. There was a transitory respite on Thursday where Pacifica took a walk around the Gravity Falls mall but without any company it felt more like exercise. One of the highlights of her trip to the mall was the sight of McGucket falling halfway down an escalator before being stopped when his beard got caught between some of the moving parts.

'That's what you get for being an unkempt loser with no job.' McGucket was always good for a few laughs. He was a smelly senile old man who spouted nonsense at the most inappropriate of time. The old man was quite capable of building giant robots but completely incapable of shaving. Pacifica found the living contradiction comical to the max. 'But at least he's happy living in the dump. I think.'

Normally Pacifica would have laughed out loud at the old man's antics and even take a picture of it with her camera phone to send to all her rich girlfriends or laugh about it right then and there in the company of said girlfriends. The mansion party and the message of the vengeful lumberjack spirit, however, tempered her propensity for humiliation. From now on every act of humiliation felt like a natural extension of her family's cruel and horrible history; that she was just another link in the world's worst chain. If possible, she wanted to change that. With a serious countenance Pacifica calmly walked past the laughing old man perpetually tumbling down the escalator. Her charge towards disproving that she was not a link in the world's worst chain would begin by respecting the privacy and dignity of this crazy old man.

"I'm old man McGucket! Can someone reach over and untangle my greasy beard from this here thingamajig?"

When noon of Friday lazily dumped itself to the present Pacifica, her parents and 20 other servants were assembled before the double doors of the manor.

"A Mister Poolcheck has arrived." Announced Jeeves as he opened the door and allowed one tall and well built man into the manor.

"A pleasure to be here." Mr. Poolcheck's gaze was focused straight ahead and never once wavered to check the sides of his surroundings, or the people around him. He wore a pair of white shorts and a fitted red polo shirt that showed off his ample sized deltoids.

"Thank you for coming Mr. Poolcheck. I know that this cuts into your duties at the public pool but I also know that you come highly recommended."

Mr. Poolcheck narrowed his eyes at Preston. A vein throbbed in one of his temples. "This mansion and your daughter are like the pool I watch over all summer. I will not fail you!"

Pacifica stood silently watching the exchange of pleasantries and yelling. She noticed Mr. Poolcheck's eyes twitching whenever he emphasized a particular word, her name included, and wondered whether he was referring to her or some objective in a military skirmish.

"Are there any pools at the manor?" He said in a gravelly tone of voice.

"Two actually. Both are in the lower floors but there's a Jacuzzi in my bedroom."

"I will maintain them..." Mr. Poolcheck bent the knee for Preston "WITH MY LIFE!"

"Very well then." Preston Northwest put up the best fake smile his rich life could buy and robotically walked out the front door with his wife and 10 butlers carrying luggage of varying sizes. "We'll see you Monday."

That left Mr. Poolcheck, Pacifica and a couple other butlers to eat up the dust kicked up from their leave.

"Everyone." Mr. Poolcheck yelled at the top of his lungs. "We are going to leave this place in perfect condition when the Northwests come back." He stood arms at his sides, back straight and chin held high: the poster boy of a military man.

"Hate to break it to you but I'm a Northwest and I'm still here."

"That!" He said, pointing an accusatory finger at Pacifica. "Is not important. We have two pools and an entire mansion to maintain for the entire weekend! I expect this place to be perfect upon the Northwests return."

"Again. Still here." She raised her hand.

"And I'm gonna start by taking inventory of everything." He said in a grave whisper. "To me butlers. We're going to need a detailed map of the manor and the layout on those two pools." Followed by the butlers and maids in his immediate hearing range, Mr. Poolcheck led the team of crack servants to a map. Wherever that was.

"Sir, the map room is in the West Wing." Cried a straggler in the team.

Pacifica stood there at the foyer, alone. She contemplated on the day's proceedings and how it would go with Mr. Poolcheck running the mansion given the first impression she was granted.

'Okay. So he's weird and possibly suffering from pool traumatic stress disorder. And he's going to be running the day to day business at the mansion for the weekend. I should buy a ticket to Hong Kong while it's cheap and spend the weekend with Xiaoyu and friends.'


	3. Chapter 3

_Paz22: Status update. Woke up at 7AM to some pool maniac yelling at me to get out of my room_

 _Tif6540: Girl that is criminal what he is doing. He's not your dad and you're not even in the military._

 _Paz22: I know right. This guy is seriously demented. Last night I think I caught him drinking a glass of pool water._

 _Tf6540: 0.0_

 _Paz22: Yeah it's that bad._

 _Tf6540: Y he drinkin dat?_

 _Paz22: Not enough chlorine in his system?_

 _Tf6540: lol_

 _Tf6540: Paz when I get back I can promise you a chlorine and pool free girl's night out_

 _Paz22: If I survive the weekend. I'm afraid of drinking water at the table now._

 _Tf6540: GG. Parents wanna show off my singing skillz for everyone._

 _Paz6540: Lucky_

 _Paz6540: Bybee_

Pacifica logged out of the conversation and was returned to her HomeFace page. She began scrolling through the updates laid out in the midsection of the internet browser.

'Nice looking paella for dinner…nice looking filet mignon with rich herb sauce…nice looking coffee with foam in the shape of Tambry's face...Gravity Falls in Gravity Falls…Mayor Befufftlefumpter destroys radio station…lame.'

Pacifica had wasted away hours on the internet surfing through fashion discussion boards and chatting it up with her girlfriends on trips with their families. As it turned out they were having much more fun than her at her manor. Tiffany was meeting some member of Austrian royalty by the name of Maurius. By the looks of the selfies Tiffany had been posting on Twitcher Maurius was clearly uninterested because he never once looked directly into the camera.

When Pacifica grew tired of social media she chose to indulge her curiosity into philanthropy. If there was one definite way to restore her family's honor, or at least prove to herself that she wasn't a link in the world's worst chain then it was through the funding of charitable organizations for the betterment of the town.

The first thing she noticed was that philanthropy involved a lot of paperwork. There were clearly organizations dedicated towards remaking Gravity Falls and advancing the social status of its citizens. Among them were the knitting circle club, the better business fund, the society for cows and the financing of the renovations for the Gravity Falls library. The library funding looked particularly attractive as a potential target but only in comparison to the other options. She began to wonder if the entire pursuit would irrevocably tie her name to whatever esoteric and flat goal each organization stood for.

'Pacifica, financier of the knitters of Gravity Falls. Pacifica the financier of bovine protection. Pacifica, financier of new entrepreneurs in Gravity Falls. Pacifica, a member of the Northwest who combatted illiteracy in Gravity Falls Oregon by funding greater access to quality literature.'

The last one sounded particularly attractive and more appropriate for someone like her. Perhaps through better reading material the people of Gravity Falls will seem less like backwoods idiots and more like literate gentleman. She could see it now. Old Man McGucket practically eating up the literature to gain its knowledge to lead a better life (as if he didn't do that already in a literal fashion). Mr. Poolcheck would have access to reading material related to PTSD and begin to move on with a life outside of the town pool. Tobe Determined reading about the etiquette and skills to becoming a proper journalist.

"This is such a good idea." Pacifica said as she search online for ways to donate to local lending library. Eventually, she came up to the page for the donations and read that if the monetary donations were more than $1000 she could even get a placard installed in the library with her name on it and recognition for her generosity. 'That'll prove once and for all that I am not like my family to everyone. Not just Dipper and that lumberjack spirit.'

She was chanting in her head the idea of being free from her tainted family name. When she checked the time it was already 7 o'clock.

'Tomorrow. Tomorrow I can prove to myself I am not my father's daughter. The library should be closed by now which means I can't do anything in person. I want to make sure that they recognize that it was me and me alone who donated the money and not the Northwest Family.'

At the Mystery Shack…

"My level 20 mage moves past the dragon and begins conjuring a road to bypass the obstacle. What are my chances of avoiding the fires of the dragon and befriending the scorpion?"

Dipper rolled the dodecahedron and calculated the old man's fate. "Your fate has been sealed Graydalf." He turned to the old man and delivered the verdict. "You narrowly escape the dragon's flames but the scorpion is displeased by your scent. Minus 10 agility points from the beast's stings."

"Ah dag nab it. My anti-bug spray spell only works with sufficient mana and agility points."

The two nerds had been playing Dungeons, Dungeons and More Dungeons for a good 2 hours. The effects of not having eaten or drinking fluids was beginning to wear on the both of them.

"Hey Gruncle Ford this is getting way too exciting for me to handle. Mind if we pause the game to grab some snacks upstairs before we continue."

The two glanced at the mess of a place the laboratory was in. Graph paper was strewn about the wooden floorboards and the Cycloctopus had broken out of its containment and banging its head on the observational window.

"I think that's a good idea Dipper." They got up and climbed the staircase to the candy machine door. Dipper had been spending a lot of time with the old man, playing their silly little game for hours on end. Being the responsible older relative that the old man was he always made it a point to never expand the game into the night. They would probably play for another two before with the benefit of Chipackers and Pitt cola before retiring to bed for the night.

The sight of a panicked twin sister greeted the two fantasy dungeon dwellers as they exited the secret entrance to their realm of science and dungeons.

"Grunkle Stan what's that?" Mabel yelled as she pointed a finger at her Gruncle's face

"Mabel ,for the last time, when you get this old your face looks like this."

"No not your weird gross Gruncle face that black stuff on your forehead."

"What're you talking about? My face is just one shiny mass of-Hot Belgian Waffles! What is that?!" Stan said as he finally walked by a mirror in the hallway. There was a mass of blackened skin where his shiny forehead was supposed to be. "Is that from a woodpecker? I don't know I can't tell with these cataracts always blurring my vision."

The old man accompanying Dipper gasped. "Stanley when you were handling my interdimensional portal generator you were wearing a hazmat suit when refilling the fuel tank, right?"

"What?! Of course." Stan said with confidence. "Mostly."

The old man sighed. "Okay kids who wants to take an afternoon trip to the local hospital?" He said with as much enthusiasm as a child ready to go to an ice cream parlor.


End file.
